Question: Write an equation to represent the following statement. $28$ is $12$ less than $k$. Solve for $k$. $k=$
Explanation: The word ${\text{is}}$ means ${\text{equals}}$. So, we can write ${28}{\text{ is}}$ as ${28}=$. Next, let's translate ${12}$ less than $ k$ : $\text{Less than }}$ means ${12}$ is being $\text{subtracted}}$ from $ k$. So, we can write ${12}$ less than $ k$ as $ k D-{12}$. Now let's write the whole equation together. ${28}= k D-{12}$ We can also write this as $ k - {12} = {28}$. Now we can solve for ${k}$. Add ${12}$ to both sides to get ${k}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} k - {12}+{12} &= {28}+{12}\\ \\ {k} &={40} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $28=k-12$ $k=40$